


Haunted Shenanigans

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Ash reunites with Haunter, now a Gengar, so it's only natural Agatha checks in with them!
Relationships: Kikuko | Agatha & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	Haunted Shenanigans

“Thanks for your help, Ash,” Sabrina said with a smile. “I really hope you’ll come by and battle me sometimes!”

“Of course!” Ash and Pikachu exchanged glances as the video chat ended before staring at their new team member’s pokeball. “Can you believe this, Pikachu? It’s been so long since we saw him!” Pikachu waved his paws up and down, pointing to the newly traded pokeball and ears twitching as he curiously glanced off. 

Ash threw the pokeball up, eyes twinkling as Gengar appeared, staring around him. Before they could even react, Gengar leaped at Ash and Pikachu. They stiffened, blinking when Gengar phased through them with a chilling laugh. Ash rolled his eyes while Pikachu laughed.

Gengar explored the pokecenter, creeping up on Ash once again. Ash patted the shadow pokemon, Pikachu running up to his shoulder when he stood up. “It’s good to see you again!” Gengar gave them a warm smile. Ironic, considering the temperature of the room dropped a few degrees because of him.

“You two seem close,” a voice noted. Pikachu’s ears twitched, gasping at the newcomer. That was  _ not  _ who he expected. Gengar tilted his head, his ghostly form trailing behind him like a comet tail.

Ash turned in his seat with a nod. “Yes, ma’am- Agatha!” He did a double-take, blinking at the Kanto elite four member. “Wow, it’s been a while!” Gengar curiously stared at Agatha, sticking his tongue out before laughing at himself. Pikachu patted Ash’s head, tilting his head as a chill ran down his spine. Was it because of Gengar? Or someone else?

“Indeed.” She smirked when Gengar darted from Ash’s left side to his right. “And congratulations. Scott told me you won the battle frontier, but it looked like you didn’t just stop there.” Pikachu gave a victory sign, grinning up at Ash.

Ash rubbed his neck. “Oh, thank you! You did say we would go far, after all.” Pikachu chirped, pumping his fists up and down. Gengar flattened himself onto the ground, zipping next to Agatha and jumping up with googly eyes. Pikachu rolled his eyes, conversing with Gengar.

“Quite literally too. How many more times have you died since we met?” The people around the pokecenter stared at them. Gengar had staring contests with the strangers. They raced out. Sinking to the floor, Gengar pouted. Pikachu snuggled closer to their trainer, tail twitching in exasperation.

Chuckling, Ash shrugged. Gengar slinked over, clinging to his arm. “I might have… lost count.” Pikachu facepawed. “How do you know about those anyway?” 

Gengar’s eyes pooled with excitement, waving his hand like a kid knowing the answer to a question their teacher asked. “Let’s just say, ghosts are in tune with it.” Chills spiked down Ash’s body like pins. Agatha tilted her head towards the door. “Why don’t we take this outside?” Pikachu curiously stared at Agatha, nearly falling off Ash’s head when Gengar jump-scared him with a laugh.

Ash leaped off his seat, bobbing Pikachu up and down when nodding. Gengar trailed after Ash like a balloon as they silently trudged down the road. Ash furrowed his eyebrows, both him and Pikachu glancing around in alarm when a sharp breeze whisked by.

“It goes to your head, doesn’t it?” Agatha asked. Ash and Pikachu both blinked. “The number of times you’ve died?”

Ash’s eyes turned serious. “No. It’s the reason I die in the first place.” Gengar tilted his head, lazily floating through the air. Ash cracked a small smile, freezing when Agatha met him with glowing black eyes. He stopped walking. His shadow stopped. 

After a moment of silence, Agatha cackled, tapping Ash’s side with her cane. “Oh, you youngun.” Ash raised an eyebrow. There was no one around them. Pikachu’s ears twitched as a large shadow passed by. Gengar froze, eyes staring at Ash’s shadow. “Death comes in peace.” 

Gengar slipped into Ash’s shadow, causing him to shiver. Flashes of flickering red bombarded Ash. A flash of pink. A flash of blue. Brushing against death for the second time in a row. The coldness of released life. Did he even think about it? A flash of yellow. Pikachu-

Ash’s eyes flickered blue, but the shadow beneath him brought it back to normal. 

He gulped, shaking himself out of his stupor. Ash took a deep breath. “Me too.” Pikachu cooed to Ash, eyes worried.

His shadow pooled under him like an ink spill. The other shadow, however? They were erratic. Spiking out. Unnatural. They darted like unbound by psychics. 

Pikachu slid off onto Ash’s shoulder, poking at his cheek. Ash’s hands flashed blue, but Gengar dissipated it. Agatha grinned. “Having a ghost would be good for you, Ash.”

“What? I’m not dead yet,” Ash hissed. They stared at each other in silence. “That’s not what you meant, is it.” Pikachu sighed, tail patting Ash’s back.

Agatha laughed, nudging the shoulder opposite Pikachu. “No, but that’s good.” Gengar poked his head out of Ash’s shadow, popping up like a 3D card, shocking Ash and Pikachu into a laugh.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks, Agatha.” Gengar and Pikachu also chirped in agreement, all of them freezing when the shadows around them flickered. Ash sported a weak smile. He yelled, “Hey, do you hear me? Whether you know them or not, I hope they’re doing well!” Pikachu blinked, realization in his eyes.

There was a roar in response. Shining blue eyes. A spiky hat. A piece of chocolate. 

By the time Ash snapped out of his vision, he saw Agatha offering him a chocolate bar. Pikachu chittered to Ash, who side-eyed him with a nod. Gengar zipped around as Ash took the chocolate with a small thanks. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

Ash clutched the chocolate bar. “This won’t change who I am, Agatha.” Pikachu’s ears wilted.

“It’s not.”

“...Still feels that way.” Gengar huffed, swirling around Ash, tail twitching. Pikachu startled when Gengar licked him, and Ash burst out laughing. Gengar grinned, clearly satisfied. Pikachu yelled at Gengar, slumping against Ash’s cheek.

“Healing’s your specialty. This isn’t any different.” Ash’s aura trickled around his hands, evaporating when Gengar dramatically leaned over his shoulder. Pikachu had an excited gleam in his eyes. “Besides, you’re a good trainer.” Ash froze, staring between Agatha and his two present pokemon. They both gave encouraging chirps.

“Oh. Thank you.” Ash bit into the chocolate bar, startling when Gengar shrank himself down, planting himself on Ash’s head. Pikachu yelled up at Gengar, who giggled. “Wait, do you have somewhere to be right now?”

“You mean here?” Agatha asked with a smirk. Gengar chirped, patting Ash’s head like it was a drum, rolling off Ash’s head when Pikachu charged at him.

Ash sheepishly nodded. “I want to ask a few questions about Gengar.” Gengar perked up in excitement, poofing out and snickering. 

“Only if you stay.” Ash blinked, tears bubbling up against the edge of his eyes. They exchanged knowing glances. Ash nodded, watching Gengar pick his thrashing Pikachu up and flying through the air with a sweatdrop. “And how do you feel about freaking our dear champion out?” Agatha questioned, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Ash laughed through his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this during midnight. So it seems really vague and convoluted, that’s probably why. But hey, next week's episode seems interesting!  
> Hope you all had a nice week!


End file.
